Big Hero 6 Unlimited
The Big Hero 6 Unlimited are the new main protagonist group, replacing the now defunct Department of Hotness, in chapters 17 and onwards of Hottie 5: Fifty Shades of Epic. They are a "Heroes Unlimited" version of the Big Hero 6? Founding members AKA the Big Hero 6 * Hiro Hamada: The leader of the Big Hero 6. In Hottie 5: Fifty Shades of Epic he is the new Hottie, although he has taken on the alias "Heat Blazer". He now wears an upgraded battlesuit that resembles the one he wore in the movie only it's red, has the Hottie emblem on the chest and has built-in flamethrowers in the gauntlets. He also wields a circular shield made of a gold-Adamantium-Vibranium-Uru allow and has the emoticon "◥▶◀◤" on it. Also, like in Disney Infinity, he now uses the Microbots he invented in an offensive capacity, which he controls via his helmet * Baymax: A gentle, naive robot created by Tadashi to be a healthcare companion, Hiro enlists him to help catch Yokai in the movie * GoGo Tomago: 2nd-in-command of the Big Hero 6 * Wasabi: A big, yet neurotic plasma engineer and sushi chef, Wasabi wields plasma blades that can slice through anything * Honey Lemon: A perky yet brilliant chemist, Honey uses all kinds of chemical concoctions in battle * Fred: School mascot by day, school mascot by night, Fred wears a special suit that grants him various powers Expanded Big Hero 6 members (former members of the Dept. of Hotness that debuted in Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World) * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Goofy (Disney) * Daisy Duck (Disney) * Pluto (Disney) * Huey, Dewey and Louie (Disney) * Wreck-It Ralph * Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) * Fear Squad (Monster High) * Scott Pilgrim * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) * Wallace Wells (Scott Pilgrim) * Stephen Stills (Scott Pilgrim) * Kim Pine (Scott Pilgrim) * Knives Chau (Scott Pilgrim) * Young Neil (Scott Pilgrim) * Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Little Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Tom (A Kind of Magic) * Cindy (A Kind of Magic) * Ferocia (A Kind of Magic) * Gregore (A Kind of Magic) * Willow (A Kind of Magic) * His Highness (A Kind of Magic) * Crescendolls (Interstella 5555) * Team Dai-Gurren (Gurren Lagann) * The Wattersons (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) * Benson (Regular Show) * Skips (Regular Show) * Pops (Regular Show) * Muscle Man and High Five Ghost (Regular Show) * Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) * Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Beemo (Adventure Time) * Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Soos (Gravity Falls) * Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Waddles (Gravity Falls) * Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Cod Commando (Evil Con Carne) * The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Don Draper (Mad Men) * Mario (Super Mario Bros) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros) * Wario (Super Mario Bros) * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) * Hilbert (Pokemon Black and White) * The Muppets * The Beak (Phineas and Ferb) * Alex Mason (Call of Duty: Black Ops) * Red and Blue (D*ck Figures) * Kung Fu Karl * Gundarr * Baman and Piderman (Baman Piderman) * Cole (Lego Ninjago) * Kai (Lego Ninjago) * Zane (Lego Ninjago) * Jay (Lego Ninjago) * Llyod Garmadon (Lego Ninjago) * Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) * The Penguins of Madagascar * Jay and Hamilton (Deep Space 69) * Batman (The Dark Knight Saga) * All Riders (Kamen Rider Series) * Super Sentai 199 (Super Sentai) * Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Russel Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Omar (Rock & Rule) * Angel (Rock & Rule) * Dizzy (Rock & Rule) * Stretch (Rock & Rule) * Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (The Fairly OddParents) * Ace, Clefto and Puppy Poof the Chin-Hounds (The Fairly OddParents) * The Bratzillaz * Robot and Monster * Novi Stars * Bravest Warriors * Turbo Fantasy * Harley (Epic Meal Time) * Sterling (Epic Meal Time) * Muscles Glasses (Epic Meal Time) * Epic Mook (Epic Meal Time) * Tyler (Epic Meal Time) * Prince Atari (Epic Meal Time) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Han Solo (Star Wars) * C-3P0 (Star Wars) * R2-D2 (Star Wars) * Chewbacca (Star Wars) * Princess Leia (Star Wars) * Lando Calrissian (Star Wars) * Red and Yellow (Larva) * Linkara (Atop the Fourth Wall) * Harvey Finevoice (Atop the Fourth Wall) * 90s Kid (Atop the Fourth Wall) * Dr. Linksano (Atop the Fourth Wall) * Artie, the Strongest Man in the World (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) * Powdered Toast Man (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Gorillaz * Nashawn Wade (Soul Plane) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Wayne Campbell (Wayne's World) * Garth Algar (Wayne' World) * Guru Maurice Pitka (The Love Guru) * Dexstar, Boy of Wonder (Dexter's Laboratory) * The Powerpuff Girls * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Underfist (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Imaginary Man (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Sector V (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Pom Pom (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * The Rebel (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Time Squad * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to...Robot Jones?) * Chowder (Chowder) * Thrasher (Robotomy) * Blastus (Robotomy) * Axe Cop * Sockarang (Axe Cop) * Flute Cop (Axe Cop) * Uni-Man (Axe Cop) * Ralph Wrinkles (Axe Cop) * Wexter (Axe Cop) * Hypno-Monkey Boy (Axe Cop) * Super Bat Boy (Axe Cop) * Baby Man (Axe Cop) * Leaf Man (Axe Cop) * The Best Fairy Ever (Axe Cop) * Lobster Man (Axe Cop) * Bat Warthog Man (Axe Cop) * Wolver Man (Axe Cop) * Grey Diamond (Axe Cop) * Grey Stone (Axe Cop) * Army Chihuahua (AxeCop) * Chemist M (Axe Cop) * Liborg (Axe Cop) * Fwinky Dog (Axe Cop) * Super Annoying Orange (The Annoying Orange) * The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Teen Titans * Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * William Riker (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Geordi La Forge (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Worf (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Beverly Crusher (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Deanna Troi (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Wesley Crusher (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Chad Stevens (Out There) * Chris Novak (Out There) * Jay Stevens (Out There) * Makai Knights (Garo) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Kyoryugers (Super Sentai) * Dumbledore's Army (Harry Potter) * Bob (ReBoot) * Matrix (ReBoot) * Dot Matrix (ReBoot * Mouse (ReBoot) * AndrAIa (ReBoot) * Frisket (ReBoot) * Dr. McNinja * Pootie Tang * Sanjay and Craig * Winx Club * Fantastic Four * Justice Band (Grojband) * Crimebusters (Watchmen) * The Royals (Ever After High) * The Rebels (Ever After High) * Yuma Tsukumo (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Astral (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Bronk (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Tori (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Caswell (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Cathy (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Cylindra (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Spiral (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Team Fighters (Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog) * Spider-Man * Tiffi (Candy Crush Saga) * The Fellowship of the Ring (The Lord of the Rings) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage Comics) * Dr. Blake Downs (Childrens Hospital) * Jimmy Neutron * Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) * Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron) * Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Sheen Esteves (Jimmy Neutron) * Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) * Johnny X (Johnny Test) * Super Dukey (Johnny Test) * McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Gretchen (Camp Lakebottom) * Squirt (Camp Lakebottom) * Major Crimes Unit (Dick Tracy) * Uncle Grandpa * Belly Bag (Uncle Grandpa) * Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (Uncle Grandpa) * Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) * Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) * Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory) * Sheldon Lee Cooper (The Big Ban Theory) * Howard Wolowitz (The Big Bang Theory) * Raj Koothrappali (The Big Bang Theory) * Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice) * Angry Video Game Nerd * Chuck Norris * Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) * Team Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Aaron Stone * Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) * Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) * Princess Merida (Brave) * Mega Man * Scooby Gang (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Cullens (Twilight) * Jesse Pinkman (Breaking Bad) * Toshubi (Blade of Toshubi) * Princess Anna (Frozen) * Queen Elsa (Frozen) * Skylanders * Superman (Man of Steel) * Supetastic 6 (The Naked Brothers Band) * Heroic Hamsters (Total Drama All-Stars) * The Dream Team * Felonius Gru (Despicable Me) * Margo (Despicable Me) * Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) * Edith (Despicable Me) * Agnes (Despicable Me) * The Minions (Despicable Me) * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Kyle (Despicable Me) * Shuffle Alliance (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) * Aria (Pretty Little Liars) * Hanna (Pretty Little Liars) * Spencer (Pretty Little Liars) * Emily (Pretty Little Liars) * The Goldbergs * The Incredibles * Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Sheriff Woody (Toy Story) * Jessie (Toy Story) * James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Po (Kung-Fu Panda) * Furious Five (Kung-Fu Panda) Former members of the Dept. of Hotness that debuted in Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel * Autobots (Transformers) * Autobots (Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Autobots (The Unicron Trilogy) * Autobots (Transformers live-action movie) * Autobots (Transformers Animated) * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (The Real Ghostbusters) * Ghostbusters (Extreme Ghostbusters) * Danny Phantom * Justice League * Super Friends * Justice League (Justice League Unlimited) * Justice League International (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Planet Express Crew (Futurama) * Jen (6teen) * Jonsey (6teen) * Nikki (6teen) * Wyatt (6teen) * Jude (6teen) * Caitlin (6teen) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 cartoon) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 cartoon) * Hamato Clan (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 cartoon) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 live-action movie) * Z Fighters (Dragon Ball Z) * Team 7 (Naruto Shippuden) * Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Kirby (Nintendo) * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) * Peppy (Star Fox) * Slippy (Star Fox) * Krystal (Star Fox) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Pikmin & Olimar (Pikmin) * Lucas (Mother 3) * Red (Pokemon) * R.O.B. (Nintendo) * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) * Godzilla * Mary Poppins * Batman (Tim Burton version) * Hyperforce (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) * The Snorks * Voltron Force (Voltron) * Mystery, Inc. (Scooby-Doo) * Hong Kong Phooey * Cattanooga Cats * Wheelie (Wheelie & the Chopper Bunch) * Rota Ree (Wheelie & the Chopper Bunch) * Gummi Bears (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * The Wuzzles * Fluppy Dogs * Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Rescue Rangers (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Baloo (TaleSpin) * Justice Ducks (Darkwing Duck) * Bonkers * Miranda Wright (Bonkers) * Pith Possum (The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Timon & Pumbaa * Manhattan Clan (Gargoyles) * The Mighty Ducks (the cartoon show) * Underdog * Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Krumm (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Oblina (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Dave the Barbarian * Lula (Dave the Barbarian) * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Mike, Lu & Og * Pink Panther * The Inspector * Deux-Deux (The Inspector) * Roland (from Roland and Rattfink) * Charlie Ant (The Ant and the Aardvark) * Tijuana Toads * Hoot Kloot * Fester (Hoot Kloot) * Tetsuya Tsurugi (Great Mazinger) * Getter Team (Getter Robo) * Captain Troy Tempest (Stingray) * Lieutenant George Lee "Phones" Sheridan (Stingray) * Marina (Stingray) * Oink (Farscape) * John Crichton (Farscape) * Aeryn Sun (Farscape) * Dominar Rygel XVI (Farscape) * Pilot (Farscape) * Chiana (Farscape) * Stark (Farscape) * Moya (Farscape) * Scorpius (Farscape) * Butch Coolidge (Pulp Fiction) * Coop (Megas XLR) * Jamie (Megas XLR) * Kiva (Megas XLR) * Paul McCartney * Ringo Starr * The Beatles (animated series) * The Beatles (Yellow Submarine) * Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) * Ernie Devlin (Devlin) * N Team (Captain N: The Game Master) * The Avengers * The Avengers (The Avengers United They Stand) * The Avengers (The Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes) * The Avengers (Avengers Assemble) * The Avengers (Ultimate Avengers) * The Avengers (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) * Super Hero Squad (The Super Hero Squad Show) * GI Joe Team (GI Joe: A Real American Hero) * GI Joe Team (GI Joe: Sigma 6) * GI Joe Team (GI Joe: Resolute) * GI Joe Team (GI Joe: Renegades) * GI Joe Team (GI Joe Retaliation) * Jimmy Fallon * The Simpsons * Powerpuff Girls (Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi) * The Archies (Archie Comics) * New Directions (Glee) * John Cena (WWE) * New Kids on the Block * Goop-Mandos (Creepy Crawlers) * Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) * Lorenzo "Speed" Trotalong (The Swan Princess) * Lt. Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Blankman * Other Guy (Blankman) * Bill & Ted (Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) * Felix the Cat * Atomic Betty * Sparky (Atomic Betty) * X-5 (Atomic Betty) * John Schnatter * Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) * Rob Simmons (Mighty Orbots) * Mighty Orbots * Mii Fighters (Nintendo) * DigiDestined (Digimon) * DigiDestined (Digimon Adventure 02) * Digimon Tamers * DigiDestined (Digimon Frontier) * DATS (Digimon Data Squad) * Kidd Video * Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Batman (The Batman) * Robin (The Batman) * Batgirl (The Batman) * Mario (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) * Luigi (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) * Princess Toadstool (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) * Toad (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Sally Bollywood (Sally Bollywood: Super Detective) * Doowee MacAdam (Sally Bollywood: Super Detective) * The Dog & The Duck (Duck Hunt) * New Warriors (Ultimate Spider-Man the cartoon) * Guardians of the Galaxy (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Gigantor * Jimmy Sparks (Gigantor) former members of the Dept. of Hotness that debuted in Chapters 1 - 17 in Hottie 5: Fifty Shades of Epic * Jenny Everywhere * The Kingdom Keepers * Manolo Sanchez (The Book of Life) * Maria Posada (The Book of Life) * Stella (Bubble Witch Saga 2) * Rick and Morty * Stanley H. Tweedle (Lexx) * Xev Bellringer (Lexx) * Little Lexx (Lexx) * Access (Amalgam Universe) * Tom Taylor (The Unwritten) * Corwin of Amber (The Chronicles of Amber) * John Furie Zacharias (Imajica) * Sliders * Orion (Beyond Reality) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Elric of Melniboné * The Ka-Tet (The Dark Tower) * The Homeward Bounders * Joey Harker (Interworld) * Jakon (Interworld) * Jai (Interworld) * Jo (Interworld) * J/O (Interworld) * Josef (Interworld) * Joey (Interworld) * Hue the mudluff (Interworld) * Sorin Markov (Magic the Gathering) * Gabe Law (The One) * Cordell Walker (Walker, Texas Ranger) * James Trivette (Walker, Texas Ranger) * Emma Swan (Once Upon a Time) * Captain Hook (Once Upon a Time) * David Nolan/Prince Charming (Once Upon a Time) * Mary Margaret/Snow White (Once Upon a Time) * Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin (Once Upon a Time) * Tinkerbell (Once Upon a Time) * Dixie (Daddy, I'm a Zombie) * Raoul Duke (Fear & Loathing in Las Vegas) * Dr. Gonzo (Fear & Loathing in Las Vegas) * Chrona (Disney Hidden Worlds) * The Doctor (Doctor Who) * TARDIS (Doctor Who) * Clara Oswald (Doctor Who) * The Wonderful 101 * Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece) * The Expendables * Hooligan Tribe (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) * Beavis and Butt-Head * Team Frost (Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel) Expanded Big Hero 6 members debuting in chapters 18 and onwards * Mater (Cars) * The Lone Ranger (Disney version) * Tonto (The Lone Ranger) * Rapunzel (Tangled) * Aladdin (Disney version) * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Rainbow Brite (2014 reboot) * Starlight (2014 Rainbow Brite reboot) * Lil Slugger (Paranoia Agent) * KISS * Mike Tyson (Mike Tyson Mysteries) * Yung Hee Tyson (Mike Tyson Mysteries) * Marquess of Queensberry (Mike Tyson Mysteries) * Pigeon (Mike Tyson Mysteries) * Morton Schmidt (21 Jump Street the movie) * Greg Jenko (21 Jump Street the movie) Honorary members * Aileen: The navigational A.I. of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren * Moon Princess: Crowned princess of the moon from an alternate reality. She is based off of Moon Maid from Dick Tracy * Rosie Sparkles: A native of the Wander Over Yonder universe * Princess Dejah: The crowned princess of Mars from the Tracyverse * Lisa: Character from Dexter's Laboratory * Mysta Chimera: A Character from Dick Tracy. She is also known as Moon Maid II and is formerly known as Glenna Ermine * Thaddeus "Tad" C. DeCartoon: Supporting Leader from Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World and legendary hero from the 90s * Kai the Mermaid Princess: An OC created by Leutenant Becca. She's also a genderbender version of Ai from Sabrina the Animated Series who also happens to be a mermaid * Lavasaurus: Character from Axe Cop: Bad Guy Earth * Julie: A blind woman from the 2012 TMNT universe * Mona: A native of Earth Dimension C-139 and an alternate version of the late Desdemona from Regular Show * CJ: Character from Regular Show and Mordecai's girlfriend External links * The Big Hero 6 Unlimited on DeviantART